smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Season 10 (Expanded AU)
Season 10 'is created by Esquilo30 and features the ideas of anyone interested. It contains 60 episodes, and marks the beginning of a great and humorous adventure. It begins by telling the story of Joey McCormick who appears in the first episode called ''A New Smurf, A New Adventure. Joey is a 10-year-old boy who was turned into a Smurf and lost his memory, so he has to find out what caused his transformation and how to return to normal. This season also introduces new Smurfy characters like Carefree and Fooly as well as the return of Marina the Mermaid and the Pussywillow Pixies. Other new characters include Goblins, Gnomes, and Woodsprites like Hethera, Princess Glacia, and Karma - all of which are created and publicized by Numbuh 404. They often go hand-in-hand with the returning one-shot characters from the later seasons of the cartoon show. Some are brought up with simple goals and personalities, but several will reveal a dynamic change as they make multiple appearances. There is also the return of several other characters with credit due to Numbuh 404 - she has created several episode listings which will bring new light to Sir Johan and Peewit, as well as a few rarely-seen characters like Mystico, Ripple and more. There is an introduction episode specifically for Moxette known as Peewit's Smurfy Creation. A short fanfiction special occurs with focus on Mystico where he is freed for the last time and encounters a unique female Goblin named Vira. He tries to win her heart and is constantly rejected, leading him to take drastic measures to pursuade her to be his mate. This story, The Goblin's Admiration, sets the stage for the entrance of a new character. So far there is one movie special which directs attention to the humans once seen throughout the original cartoon show. The Reluctant Dark Knight features over twenty characters - majority from the show - and casts a fierce shadow on Johan when he is turned into a ruthless villain by Gargamel. This season finale is sure to intrigue and delight audience members with a thrilling plot, powerful action scenes, and hints towards future romance. Don't miss it! Episode Listings #A New Smurf, A New Adventure #Joey and the Pussywillow Pixies #A New Hope For Handy #Balthazar's Quest # A Piximp for the Smurfs #Tripped Up #Smurf Mouth #Peewit's Smurfy Creation #Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake #Mystico Returns #Stingle #The Scream #A Day with the Smurflings #Fooly's Journey #Do a Prank with Jokey #The Littlest Valkyrie #''The Goblin's Admiration'' '''- Season Special (coming soon) #Hethera the Goblin (coming soon) #The Snow Fairies #We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas #A House for Joey #The Return of the Purple Smurfs (coming soon) #The Crooner Nymph (coming soon) #Knight of the Clover Bandit (coming soon) #Beyond the Mirror's Reflection (coming soon) #Snappy Wants to be a Pilot (coming soon) #The Giant Girl (coming soon) #Visiting Atlantica (coming soon) #Stingle and his Smurfy Friendship (coming soon) #Laconia and Woody's Cousins (coming soon) #Stingle Meets Acorn (coming soon) #The Smurfs' Big Expedition (coming soon) #Syx's Heart (coming soon) #The Mystery of Mistbound Lake (coming soon) #The Smurfs in Wacky Forest (coming soon) #The Haunted Hospital (coming soon) #Clumsy's New Pet (coming soon) #Joey's Song (coming soon) #I'm Not a Smurfling Toy (coming soon) #Fooly's Sweetheart (coming soon) #Denisa Returns (coming soon) #A Smurfy Valentine's Day (coming soon) #Acorn the Tallest Pixie (coming soon) #It's Not Easy to be a Piximp (coming soon) #Jodger (coming soon) #A Scorpomouse in the Kitchen (coming soon) #Fooly's Woodsprite Friends (coming soon) #Como the Thief (coming soon) #Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love (coming soon) #The Gnome Princess (coming soon) #The Only Option (coming soon) #Jodger's Secret (coming soon) #Into the Future (coming soon) #The Secret of the World's Paralysis (coming soon) #A New Dawn (coming soon) #The Smurfs' Support (coming soon) #Nadira (coming soon) #To the Hidden Land (coming soon) #Kiddie Crushes (coming soon) #The Last Adventure (coming soon) Category:Series